Forgiveness
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: Draco and Hermione return for their last year at Hogwarts as Head Girl and Boy. But Draco is unwanted by the rest of their peers. He attempts to end his pain, only to be thwarted by Hermione. Can she take away the hurt before he tries again?
1. All Time Low

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Got another Dramione for you! There's no immediate smut, but it will get to that point. I will need you guys to motivate me to keep this going. Add it to your favorite, add to your alerts, or review. All of it lets me know that you're reading and you like it._

_So sit back and enjoy! Hope it's interesting enough to earn another chapter!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Draco stood at the edge of the Black Lake. His parents had pleaded with him to go and finish his last year at Hogwarts, despite knowing that he wouldn't be as accepted by his peers as he once was. But even they couldn't have prepared him for the back lash.

He had spent every day the first month avoided hexes and trying to ignore the murderous glares. Thankfully he was Head Boy and wouldn't have to face his fellow Slytherins, but his new roommate didn't make anything better. No, he would have much rather had to avoid hexes than to see that retched word on her arm, the scar still very red and visible. Everytime he saw it, even when it peeped out from under the sleeve of whaever jacket she was wearing, he cursed himself more. He could still hear his own voice using that word like it was nothing. He could still see her terrified face as the word was carved into her skin.

He could see her pleading brown eyes.

His first month of school had been more than tough. It had been downright painful. His own mother had not writen him, which only added to his pain. He only knew his roommate, and even she couldn't stop the pain. He had no one to turn to. He had to live with the pain and hold it all inside, like he had since he had taken the mark.

_Maybe the world would be better off without me._

He had contemplated that idea many, many times, but never had the nerve to act upon it. He had awoke many times, wishing that he wouldn't move fast enough and actually get hit with one of the hundreds of hexes thrown his way. He was sure that it would be easier for his parents to accept that kind of fate for him than to hear that he had taken his own life. But he had caused his peers enough pain. He didn't want to be the cause of any more hurt.

He couldn't even face them anymore.

He glanced at the ground to see two fairly large rocks. He picked them up, getting a feel for the weight of each. They would get the job done. He used a permanent sticking charm and stuck them to the outsides of his ankles. He shed his blazer, so that, if anyone went looking for him, they could retrieve what was left. He then began to wade into the cool water. He stopped, momentarily loosing his nerve. Images of his roommate's scar floated into his mind, driving him forward.

"Malfoy!" He turned, waiste deep in the water, to see his roommate running down towards the lake. A dull ache formed in his chest. Why was she here? Surely she couldn't know what he was up to.

But he did think, for just a brief moment, that maybe she cared about him.

"Sod off, Granger," he shouted, trying to sound angry and intimidating. Instead, though, he sounded fucking pitiful. The pain inside was greater than he realized, and even he could hear it dripping in his voice. He hated being vunerable, especially in front of Hermione fucking Granger, the Gryffindor Golden Girl. It was bad enough that Harry "The-Boy-Who-Lived" Potter had walked in on his nervous breakdown.

"Malfoy, get out of the water," she instructed. "You're going to get sick!"

"And why should I care if I get sick," he shot back. He instantly cursed himself. He could see it in her eyes; she did care about him. In her own way, she cared. He wondered if she could see through the mask that he wore.

"Malfoy, just come here and talk about it," she called, her voice soft but firm all at once. "We've got classes tomorrow."

"You don't get it, do you, Granger," he replied, his voice cracking just a bit. "You don't see the way they look at me. You don't see the number of hexes I have to avoid. Our classmates want me dead, Granger." Her gaze never wavered, unnerving him to the point that he surrendered, sauntering to the shore and unsticking the rocks.

"They're still hurt, Malfoy," she stated softly. "Everyone lost someone they cared about last year. Everyone has been affected one way or another." He nodded.

"I know," he whispered. "Trust me, I know. Mother won't even look at me. She couldn't wait to ship me off so that she wouldn't have to deal with me." She shook her head.

"That's not true, Malfoy," she soothed. "Your mother loves you, more than you know."

"Then why haven't I heard from her," he half-shouted. "It's been a month, Granger, and I haven't gotten so much as a letter! I'm stuck here, in a castle full of people who hate me! I could die right now and she would never know!"

He was trembling now, his eyes staring at the ground. He hated this. She was making him face his emotions, and he hated it. It wasn't making him feel any better. If anything, he only felt worse about himself. Here he was, spilling his heart out to her, sounding like a spoiled brat.

"I want so bad just to hear her say 'it's okay,'" he confessed, his voice barely audible. "I just want to know that someone else is still searching for some form of normalcy."

"Nothing will ever be normal again, Malfoy," Granger pointed out. He nodded. "Just let it out. I'm right here. I won't judge you."

"Even though you have every right to throw just as many hexes my way as the rest of them," he muttered. "Look at your arm, Granger. I could have done something to stop Aunt Bella, but I didn't. I could have apparated you out of there before it got to that point. Look at the school in general. It's gone to hell since I let the Death Eaters in." He felt his composure slipping, but couldn't stop himself from speaking. "Look at the mess I got my family into by being stupid. My mother was scared to death and walking on egg shells in her own house. All because I wanted my father's approval. All because I wanted the same family dynamic as everyone else."

The pair stood silent for a while. He was waiting for her to laugh at him, or throw at hex at him for being so stupid. He wanted her to tell him he was a selfish git and storm off to the Head dorms. He wanted her to be angry at him.

Instead, her felt her hand close around his.

"Draco, none of that was your fault," she soothed. "You were doing the same thing so many others would have done. You just wanted your father to be proud of you." She gently tugged his arm, silently directing him to follow her. "Just come back to the common room and we can talk more about it." He nodded, letting go of her hand long enough to retrieve his blazer.

_I'll just have to wait until she dozes off._


	2. Common Room Confessions

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Wow. I guess you guys are liking the idea behind this. I'll try and stick to Draco's nature as best as I can, but, as most of you know, my Draco is a very sensitive being. Be prepared, cause he will show his more sensitive side in this chapter._

_Sit back and relax. Also, let me know what you think of it._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Draco sighed and closed his eyes. The warmth of the fire and the thick blanket wrapped around him was doing wonders for his mood. Hermione had insisted that he change into dry clothes and warm up.

_All so she can break me down again._

A cup of warm tea appeared before him, and he graciously accepted it.

"You don't have to be this nice, Granger," he whispered. She smiled and sat next to him on the couch.

"Yes I do," she responded. "You've had a hard enough life, and from what you said a few minutes ago, it hasn't gotten any easier." He let his shoulders sag. He was hoping that she wouldn't make him face this tonight. Now that he was warm and in the safty of the Common Room, he just wanted to go to bed and forget about everything. "Just talk to me about it, Malfoy. I won't tell anyone about any of it." He shook his head.

"I can't," he replied softly. "It's just too much to think about." Her hand rested on his arm, and he found himself comforted by the contact.

"Then let's start small," she insisted kindly. "How's your first month been?" He chuckled.

"Painful, to say the least," he answered. "And it's not just the hexes or the glares." He set his cup on the coffee table and reached for her sleeve, gently pushing it up and exposing the scars. "Every time I see this-" he traced the letters, "-I see that day all over again. I should have stepped in and done something before it got to that point. I should have made her stop and come up with some excuse to get you out of the room. But I didn't..." He bit his lip to keep it from trembling.

"Malfoy, I don't blame you," she soothed. "Your aunt was more terrifying than Voldemorte himself. Plus she would have done worse to you for interfearing. Don't blame yourself for that." He nodded, then turned to face her.

"You're turn," he stated, turning the tables. "What happened between you and the Weasel?" She smiled.

"We just weren't compatable," she began. "He had a one-track mind and only focused on one thing at a time, and was verye ager to start a family. I was a bit more open-minded, and wanted to get my career established before getting married." Draco smiled.

"Sounds like you've got your priorities straight, if you ask me," he praised. She giggled.

"Ron and Harry have been telling me to get them strait for years," she laughed. His smile grew. Maybe he did matter to someone. He managed to make Granger smile.

"I'm glad to hear you laughing," he chuckled. She finally regained her composure.

"Thanks," she stated. "I needed a good laugh." She smiled at him, and he felt his heart flutter. It had been a long while since anyone had smiled at him, and he didn't realize how much he needed that.

Suddenly, her face became serious.

"Malfoy, promise me you won't try to kill yourself again," she pleaded. His jaw dropped. "I know we don't necessarily get along that well, but... well... I need a friend, and Harry and Ron are in Auror training. Ginny and Luna are awesome, don't get me wrong, but all Ginny wants to talk about is Harry, and Luna is always off in her own little world." He raised a hand to silence her.

"I promise I won't, Granger," he vowed, "as long as you promise that we can do this every evening." She grinned.

"Of course, Malfoy," she answered.

_Maybe life is worth the living after all._


	3. Fear Overwhelms Everyone

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_You guys are awesome! Keep the hits coming, guys!_

_Here's the next chapter for you. Sit back and enjoy, and let me know what you think! :)_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Draco sat straight up. He looked around nervously, trying to get his bearings. He was still at Hogwarts, in his bed. That much brought him some form of relief. He dropped his head into his hands.

It had been another nightmare. The same one that had plagued him since the train ride to Hogwarts. It woke him up numerous times each night, and he was afraid to tell anyone about it. He didn't want to be teased about having nightmares, even though he was pretty sure everyone was having them by now. He just didn't want to have to admit that _he_ was having nightmares.

A knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts.

"Malfoy," Hermione's voice called. "Get up. It's almost time for breakfast." He groaned and rose to his feet. He swiftly put his school clothes on and exited the room. He saw Hermione sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"You're still hanging around," he inquired. She looked up and smiled.

"Wanted to make sure you're still alive," she answered. "Sleep well?" He shook his head.

"Bad dreams," he answered vaguely. "Let's go eat." She hopped up and walked beside him through the halls. He carried on a civil conversation, letting the fears from the nightmare fade away.

It wasn't until they reached the Great Hall that he found something else to fear.

He knew Hermione would go sit at the Gryffindor table with Ginny and Luna, like she had for the past two years. The only difference was, he would not be welcome at any of the tables. He would have to avoid hexes and murderous glares. He couldn't go in there alone. He couldn't deal with the death threats again. He needed a reason to survive the day, and if she was it, then so be it.

He grabbed her arm, hoping she would see the desperation that he was feeling.

"Granger, don't make me sit in there alone; please," he pleaded. "I can't deal with it again. I can't deal with the glares again." He could see the shock in her face, and silently begged for her to understand. He felt her hand caress his cheek comfortingly, and he let his emotions, mostly fear, take over. He felt tears forming in his eyes and falling down his cheeks.

"Please, Hermione... Don't make me deal with it alone..."

"Shh, just calm down, Malfoy, it's okay," she soothed. "You don't have to go in there alone. You can sit with me. No one is going to kill you." He closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. He was trembling, and there were still tears falling from his eyes. "Don't cry, Malfoy. It'll all be just fine."

"I know," he choked out, opening his eyes. "What about Weasley?"

"You mean Ginny," she inquired. He nodded. "She'll get over it. She doesn't blame you, Malfoy." She grabbed his hand and lead him into the hall. "Just don't think about it too much." He nodded and followed her silently, keeping his head down so as not to be indentified. He could hear hexes being thrown, but for every hew thrown, Hermione tossed up a protective charm.

Why was she being so nice? Cause it was the right thing to do? Even after how he had treated her, she still wanted to protect him. He couldn't figure out how she could have the endless supply of kindness in her, but she did, and he would be eternally grateful.

He glanced up just in time to see Ginny glaring at him. He averted his gaze back to the floor. He wondered if he was the first Malfoy to feel this worthless.

"What is he doing here," Ginny questioned as he sat down next to Hermione.

"Ginny, try to be nice," Hermione instructed. "Did you not count the number of hexes being thrown at him?"

"About twenty before everyone gave up," Luna piped in, her voice still dreamy and innocent. He refused to lift his gaze. He could tell Ginny blamed him for Fred's death.

"Twenty," Ginny screeched. "Are they serious?"

"Yes, Ginny, they are," Hermione answered. "Each one meant to knock his head off!" He stuffed a bite of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"You'd think people would try to be nicer to each other," Luna stated.

"I know," Ginny agreed. "Draco, no matter what anyone says, they have no right to try and kill you." He met her gaze, his jaw hanging.

"She hung out with the twins way too much," Hermione laughed. Ginny smiled at him.

"It's true," the red-head confirmed. "Plus, it wasn't your fault anyway." He smiled, awe-struck by her sudden change in behavior.

"Welcome to the group," Luna intoned. "You'll always have us."


	4. Lunchtime Healing

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_I'm back! I had to think about how this chapter was going to go. Kinda left myself with a useless ending with that last chapter._

_Here's the next chapter for you guys. Sit back and enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Draco gingerly sat down at the table when lunch came around. His nose was pouring blood, and his right eye was starting to swell. He knew he would covered in nasty bruises by the time he went to bed, but he was determined to get through the day. He just wanted to prove that he could do it and not bend to the obvious hatred towards him...

"Draco! Merlin, what happened?"

He looked up to see Granger, Weaslette, and Lovegood (_It's Hermione, Ginny, and Luna! Get it right, or you'll be right back at square one!_) running towards him. He closed his eyes, hoping to come up with a good excuse.

"Some third year who was highly pissed," he answered, decided the truth was better than nothing. "He swore he saw me at his house when his mother was killed. I didn't even have time to tell him otherwise." He flinched as gentle fingers brushed his battered cheek.

"You need to go to Madame Pomfrey," Hermione instructed softly. "You need to turn him in."

"Granger, I don't even know who he was," he replied. "I'd rather not have to explain why he beat me to a bloody pulp." He sighed. "Besides, Slughorn was right there, so the kid's already in trouble."

"Good," Ginny piped in. "All that's left is getting you to Pompom." He shook his head.

"No," he insisted. "I'll be just fine."

"Your nose is broken," Luna chimed in. "And your eye is turning an unusual shade of purple."

"Get up." He looked up into Hermione's determined face. "You're going to Pomfrey. End of story. Now, get up." He didn't even have the strength to argue with her, and stood to follow her.

"I'll be fine," he repeated.

"Draco, you got the crap beat out of you because someone _thought_ that you were somewhere you weren't," she responded. "He's probably getting detention as we speak. Luna's right, anyway. Your nose is broken in an odd angle, and your eye is turning black. It won't take long for Pomfrey to fix it." He barely trailed behind her.

"Why," he asked softly. His curiosity was getting the best of him.

"Cause a broken nose and a black eye is nothing compared to some of the other stuff you and Harry have made her deal with," she stated.

"Not that." She stopped and faced him. "Why do you care so much?" A gentle smile played at her mouth.

"Cause I don't think you had anything to do with his mother's death. There are many words to describe you, Draco, but murderer isn't one of them." He bit his tongue as she turned around and continued walking. "You're arragant, cruel, unsure, and way to easy to sway, but you are not a murderer." His lower lip quivered at her words.

"You can't possibly believe that," he muttered. She stopped, sighed, and turned back around.

"Yes, I do. You've went three whole years without calling me Mudblood-" He winced as she said the word. "-and you never really had a choice in the matter. I don't think you really wanted to kill anyone, and I don't think you've got it in you. You were just around the wrong people most of the time, and they bullied you into being someone you're not." Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

"Granger," he choked out. "I don't know what to say." She smiled and took his hand.

"You could start with thank-you," she suggested. He chuckled a bit as a stray tear fell from his good eye.

"Thank you," he whispered. Her smile grew, and he felt his heart flutter.

"You're welcome, Draco," she murmured. He tried to rest his head against hers, but found that he had a rather large bruise that prevented it. "Let's get you to Pomfrey."

* * *

"Come on, tell me!"

He laughed at her eagerness. It had taken no time for Pomfrey to heal his bruises and his broken nose, though his black eye he would have to deal with for a few months. He had made it through the day without having his head hexed off, and he now sat with Hermione in the Head Dorms.

"Calm down, Hermione," he chuckled. "It's not much. Just a small something."

_And I've been too scared to say because it might scare you._

"Lemme guess: you've got a crush on someone." He smiled.

"Yep," he answered. "I haven't been able to make that little fact known cause of circumstances." She laughed and sipped on her tea.

"Well, gimme a hint," she demanded. "What does she look like?" He smiled and leaned against the arm of the couch.

"Well, she's got brown hair," he began, "and is highly intelligent. She has brown eyes, and she doesn't realize just how beautiful she is." She smiled.

"Have you told your parents," she inquired. He frowned a bit and shook her head. "Why?"

"I'm scared that they won't approve of her, because of her blood status," he replied. "I know it sounds stupid, but old habits die hard." They sat in silence for a few moments.

"She's Muggle-born, isn't she?" He nodded. "And you don't want your parents to treat her horribly because of it?" He nodded again. "Draco, that is probably the most romantic thing I've ever heard." His head snapped up.

"How?"

"You care about her, but instead of letting her know and risking your parents hatred towards her, you're hiding your feeling and sparing her the hurt and ridicule," she explained. "That is just so selfless and kind." He smiled.

"Maybe I am capable of being good," he wondered aloud.

"You are good, Draco," she countered. "You just don't know it." He chuckled again and took a sip of his tea.

_But I'm not good for you..._


	5. A Day Off

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_All I've got to say for this chapter is: More Draco sweetness! And I promise not to have someone beat him up again. :)_

_So sit back and enjoy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Draco awoke to a knock on his door. He crawled out of bed and grabbed a pair of pajama pants, not thinking to grab a shirt or a pair of boxers. He stumbled to the door and unlocked it, opening it to see Hermione standing there.

"Why are you up so early," he asked, his voice gravely. "We don't have classes today." She opened and closed her mouth a few times, and he wondered what had her so tongue tied.

"I... I... I just realized... t-that it's Hogsmead w-weekend," she stammered. He followed her gaze and realized why she was so flustered.

"Oh, Gods, Hermione, I'm sorry," he exclaimed, running to grab a bathrobe to cover his exposed chest and morning erection. "I wasn't thinking strait! Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Draco," she responded. "I spent a year in the woods with Harry and Ron. It's nothing, really."

_Then why were you so flustered?_

_Wait. Why am I so flustered?_

He covered up using one of his school robes, then turned to face her. "Okay. You were saying?" She smiled at him.

"It's Hogsmead weekend," she repeated. "I was curious if you wanted to come with me?" He felt his heart do a sumersault. She wanted to go to Hogsmead with him. "I was hoping it would be you, me, Luna, and Ginny, but Ginny has detention and Luna promised to help Hagrid with the Thestrals. I figure if anything, we can use the time to get to know one another better." He couldn't stop the smile.

"I would love to, Hermione," he answered. "Just give me a minute to get dressed." She nodded and closed the door. He sighed and flopped back onto the bed. Why would she want to get to know him.

_Cause she cares. Cause she wants a taste of what she just saw._

He got back up and shed his school robes and pajamas. He dug out his best black blazer and black trousers. If he was going to be seen with Hermione Granger in Hogsmead, then he was at least going to wear his best.

Within a few minutes, he was dressed and ready to go. He made his way down the stair to see her in exactly what he thought she would be wearing; a light weight jumper and a pair of Muggle jeans. He shook his head slightly, wondering why she insisted on wearing such simple clothing.

_That's who she is, Draco. She's a simple, predictable woman, and that's how her life is._

"You ready to go," he questioned as he neared. She turned and stifled a laugh. "What?"

"Just seeing you in those expensive clothes," she answered, "then that black eye... I'm sorry, it just clashes horribly." He glanced in the mirror at his deep purple eye.

"I'll doctor it when we get back," he shrugged. She laughed and grasped his hand, making his heart flutter again.

_How does she do that?_

_Why does my heart react like that?_

_Why am I questioning this?_

* * *

"I forgot to ask you how you're feeling today."

They were slowly walking to the Shrieking Shack. Draco had almost turned around and went back to the castle after being greeted by a flurry of taunts and death threats. But Hermione had coaxed him to stay, and suggested they take a walk to the Shrieking Shack to get away from the crowd.

"A bit sore, but I'll live," he answered. She giggled, then the duo fell silent.

"Draco, I've been meaning to ask you-"

"About sixth year?" She nodded. "You want the honest truth, Hermione?" She nodded again, and he took a deep breath.

"That was the worst year of my life." Her head popped up.

"Draco, don't say that!"

"But it was! I didn't want to hurt anyone! At first, I felt honored to be chosen for the task. After a while, and two failed attempts, I realized that he never expected me to succeed." He stopped walking and stared at the ground. "He expected me to fail, so that he would have an excuse to punish Father." He felt himself start to tremble. "Every day I put off killing Dumbledore, was another day that he could have killed Mother." He closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

"I spent the whole year scared to death. I dreaded getting out of bed, cause that meant the possibility of finding out that he killed Mother. I couldn't eat. I barely slept. And my grades suffered because of the stress."

They stood in silence, and he began to wonder if she was laughing at him. He let out a choked sob when her hand found his cheek.

"Oh, Draco, if I had only known," she soothed. "We could have helped. We could have protected you and your mother."

"But how," he half sobbed, opening his eyes to meet her gaze. "She was a prisoner in the Manor, much like you, Luna, Potter, and Weasley were. There was no way she could have gotten out without getting killed." He looked away as a stray tear fell from his swollen eye. "And I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for Mum."

"We all owe her, Draco," Hermione cooed. "She risked her safety and lied to him just to make sure you were alive. She probably didn't have the safety of the whole wizarding world in mind, but it worked." He managed a smile at her words. "I wish there was a way we could all thank her."

_If she only knew that there was._

He let out a cry on angony as clumps of mud, actual mud, hit his face, one of them landing right on his injured eye. He fought to remain standing as waves of physical pain washed over him.

"Stupid Death Eater!"

"Dirtier than mud!"

"Why'd ya come back?"

He felt Hermione gently wipe away the dirt as the instigators continued to taunt him. He barely heard their words, though, as her voice drowned them out.

"Just ignore them, Draco," she instructed gently. "They're just stupid third years. They probably don't even know the truth." He winced as her fingers brushed over the injury.

"Who does," he pointed out. "Ow, Hermione! That hurts!"

"I know, I know," she comforted. "Ten points a piece from each of your houses!" He heard them run away, muttering something about her that wasn't particularly nice.

"Keep it up, and I'll make it twenty," he snapped.

"Shh, just hold still," she murmured. He barely opened his good eye to see that she was visibly upset, and he could see the tenderness in her gaze.

_Why does she seem to care so much?_

_Maybe cause she does. Why else would she be so careful?_

_Cause she cares about everyone..._


	6. Coming Together

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Yes, it's true. Draco was describing Hermione, the brightest witch of their age, yet she totally missed it! Not very bright, is she?_

_This chapter will be more Common Room confessions, but it will bring Draco and Hermione closer together._

_So sit back and get ready for some light Dramione._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Draco winced as Hermione rubbed the ointment on his black eye.

"I know," she murmured, her voice laced with... guilt? "I'm trying not to."

"I know, Hermione," he soothed. "It's not your fault."

_Why does she sound guilty? She's not the reason for this. She shouldn't feel the least bit of guilt._

He almost groaned when her touch disappeared. It wasn't that he missed her skin against his as much as it was he missed the tenderness that came with it. He had not felt that kind of care in years, and wished with every bone in his body that he could feel it forever. He knew his father would never approve of Hermione, but he wondered if his mother would grow to care for the brunette.

"Since you spilled your heart out to me earlier, I won't make you talk," she stated as she screwed the top back onto the jar. "So, it's my turn." He opened his eyes and gazed at her.

"Hermione, you don't have to," he countered softly. She sighed.

"But it wouldn't be right if I didn't," she insisted. She took a deep breath, then met his stare. "I broke up with Ron cause he cheated on me."

Draco was dumbfounded. Part of him wanted to track down the red-head and hex him to oblivion, but another part of him wanted nothing more than to make Hermione's pain disappear.

"It was the summer after the battle," she proceeded. "I had went to Diagon Alley to get a new book at Flourish and Botts, when I saw him with Lavender Brown. She was hanging off of him like a Christmas ornament." He could see the tears forming in her eyes. "After everything he had said the whole year, he cheats on me with _her..._" Her voice cracked, and Draco did the only thing he knew to do.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

He could feel her shock, then felt her return the kiss. Their fingers laced together, and he gently pulled her closer. She moaned, and he felt his prick twitch.

That was also his wake-up call.

Here he was, listening to his dorm mate spill her heart out to him, and he was kissing her! It was wrong, on so many levels. He was suppose to simply listen, not act upon his heart's desire. He pulled back and looked away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He tried to pull his hand away, but she held on tighter.

"Why," she questioned. He shook his head.

"I shouldn't have," he answered. "It wasn't my place. You didn't ask me to do that." Her free hand cupped his cheek and turned his face so that he couldn't help but look at her.

"What if I said to look at it as I kissed you instead," she cooed. "Would that change things?" He nodded, and her lips found his. He let her control the intensity of this kiss, and was shocked to realize she just wanted a tender, heartfelt kiss. He pulled her as close to him as possible and showed her how a true kiss should feel.

After a few minutes, they finally parted for air. Their eyes met, and they both started laughing.

"That was awesome," she giggled. "Awkward, but awesome."

"I have to agree," he chuckled. "Can I be honest again?" She nodded, a huge smile on her face. "That was the best kiss ever."

"I was just thinking the same thing," she murmured. His heart did a flip in his chest.

_Oh, please, tell me she's not lying._

_Why would she lie? She's always told simply the truth._

_Then I don't want this to end. I want her forever._

_Gonna have to write Mother in the morning._


	7. Telling Mother

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Kermit, you are awesome!_

_There will be more tender, heartfelt moments in this story. But be prepared! I always put in some tragic twist in it all!_

_So sit back and enjoy some Draco sweetness!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Draco awoke early that morning and got dressed. He went to the desk in his room and grabbed a piece of parchment. He dipped his quill into the ink bottle and began writing.

_Mother,_

_ I am writing to tell you that there is a girl. I haven't told you or Father for fear of what the two of you might think of her. I have not even told her, yet she sees me every day. I just want to tell you before I told anyone else._

_ She's beautiful, Mother, in every way. She's got bushy brown hair, deep brown eyes, she's smarter than anyone else I know, and she doesn't even realize how beautiful she is. She got a big heart, and an endless supply of kindness. She's helped make the past few days worth living for, even managed to get me to talk about and face my emotions._

_ The reason I've been so hesitant to say anything about her is her blood status. She's a Muggle-born, but she's got more talent with a wand than any of the pure-blood witches my age. She makes me feel so alive, and I don't want to live without at least trying to have a relationship with her._

_ Send an owl with your reply._

_ Draco_

He rolled the parchment up and ran to the owlry. He wanted to share his affection towards Hermione with someone, anyone, but he knew he had to be careful. Even Hermione didn't know, and he didn't want to scare her away. He walked in and searched for his owl, Suru. The tawny brown owl landed in front of him.

"Get this to mother as fast as possible, Suru," he instructed softly. "I've got some big news for her, and I want to tell her before I tell anyone else." The bird hooted, and he tied the message to her leg. Suru took off, and he smiled before turning and making his way back to the Head dorms.

Once back in the comfort of the common room, he shed his blazer and walked up to Hermione's door. He gently knocked on it.

"Hermione," he called. "You wanna go get breakfast before the crowd gets there?" Silence. He knocked again. "Hermione?" Silence again. He reached for the knob and found the door unlocked. Quietly, oh so quietly, he opened the door and stuck his head in.

She was sound asleep in her bed, with something clutched in her hand. He slipped inside and gently pried her hand opened. He noticed that it was a picture, taken with a Muggle camera. He stared at the picture for a few minutes before he realized what he was looking at.

It was a man, a woman, and a very young and happy Hermione.

_Her parents._

He glanced at her face to see tear tracks from her eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me," he murmured. He knew, from the frown on her face, that he was looking at a precous memory of hers, and that, most likely, her parents were no longer among the living. He put the picture on her night table and sat on the edge of her bed. Even when she was hurting, she looked like an angel. He gently combed a curl out of her face, causing her to stir.

"Mum," she whispered as she opened her eyes. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"No," he answered. "It's me, Draco." She closed her eyes, and he tenderly stroked her cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I can't face it right now," she choked out. "I can't face the fact that I'm alone now. Even with Luna and Ginny by my side, I still feel so alone." A small drop fell from her eye, and he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm right here, Hermione," he soothed. "You don't have to face this alone. We can face this together." Another tear fell as her gaze met his.

"Do you mean that, Draco," she questioned. He nodded.

"Of course I do," he reassured. "You've been right here for me. It's the least that I can do."

_Even if it means you never grow to care for me like I care for you._


	8. Tenderness is Key

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_More tenderness from Draco!_

_I love how this story is progressing! It's like Draco is trying to redeem himself to the one person who he hurt the most. At this point, I'm just the messenger for them. Draco and Hermione are running around in my brain, telling me what to do next._

_So sit back and enjoy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Draco sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her arm soothingly. She had cried for the better part of the day, and he had stayed by her side, only leaving to fetch food for the both of them. He didn't want to watch her cry, but she needed someone, and he was the only one in there. He couldn't just leave her there.

_I'd never forgive myself if I did._

"It's not fair," she sobbed. "I was suppose to hunt them down and restore their memories, and now they're gone." He combed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I know, Hermione," he soothed. "I know. I hate that it happened, especially to you." He slid an arm under her and held her close to him. "Just let it out, Hermione. Just let it out." She let out a strangled cry, which soon turned into a full-on scream of anguish. He rocked her back and forth, letting her release all the pain in the best way possible.

_How did Aunt Bella know where to send the Death Eaters?_

_She wasn't stupid. Just insane._

_Poor Hermione. She blames herself. It's not her fault._

He noticed her sobs slowly diminishing, and he came to a stop with his rocking. She pushed herself off of him and wiped the last of her tears away.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I've just been avoiding it for so long." He rubbed her back as she spoke.

"Don't hold it back," he murmured. "It'll only hurt worse when you do finally let go." She nodded.

"I've just gotten used to being strong for everyone else," she replied. "Harry had been holding on for so long, that he finally broke down after Christmas last year. I got so used to being strong for him, I guess I just started bottling up my emotions." He nodded his understanding.

"I had to learn the hard way," he confessed. "Sixth year, I was so busy trying to hide it from everyone else, I drove myself to a nervous breakdown." He met her gaze. "I don't want to see you do that to yourself." Her eyes glistened with fresh tears.

"Why?" He leaned forward and place a peck on her cheek.

"Cause you should be worrying about other things," he began. "You should be doing what I've been watching you do for six years."

"And what's that?"

"Excelle at every assignment given to you and drive yourself crazy chasing perfection." She stifled a giggle, but soon, both of them were laughing, all traces of sorrow gone.

"How do you do that," she laughed.

"Tenderness is key," he chuckled. "I watched Father do the same thing with Mother." Her jaw dropped. "Yes, Lucius Malfoy is capable of being a caring husband, even if he was a poor excuse of a father at times." She smiled.

"Good," she stated. "I feel a tad bit jelous for the girl you like." He threw his head back and laughed.

"Why?"

"Cause if you're the smallest bit like him, they'll be the luckiest, most loved girl in the world."

_If you only knew it was you, Hermione._


	9. Finally Standing Up

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_That was a sad little twist, but it's not the only one. Just wait a bit, and I'll give you the biggest twist EVER._

_But, for now, here's the next chapter. Sit back and enjoy. ;)_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Draco and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall, his arm around her shoulders. She had still not come to terms with facing her parents death, but they couldn't stay in the Head Dorms today. Classes were calling, and they would have to face Ginny and Luna eventually. He brushed of the stares as they navigated the corridors. When the stares turned into whispers, he started murmuring in her ear to keep her from hearing.

"Head Girl, eh?"

"Looks like she's a traitor."

"Wonder if Potter knows."

_Just get through the day. She doesn't need to see you snap on them. She doesn't need to know that you care..._

"Stupid Death Eater can't even get a pure-blood in his bed. Went so low as to fuck a Mudblood."

The young Slytherin yelped as a stinging hex hit his arm. Draco was fed up. He would not tolerate anyone calling Hermione that filthy word ever again.

"You listen to me and you listen good," he growled, bringing the whole corridor to a stop. "You know nothing about the truth. All you know is what has been told to you. There is always more to the story. Furthermore, if I EVER hear you, or ANYONE, using that slur ever again, you will be reported to Headmistress McGonagall. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Everyone nodded, and his arm returned to it's place around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she muttered as they walked through the large wooden doors.

"No problem, Hermione," he replied.

* * *

"Tell me the truth, Draco."

He sighed. He really didn't want to have to explain why he had snapped that morning. He wasn't ready to admit that he loved her, or for her to even know that he cared.

"Hermione, please? I'd rather not." Her brown eyes pleaded for an answer, and he just couldn't deny her. "Okay, fine. The reason I went off on that Slytherin is cause..." He stared at the floor. Why did she have to be so nosy?

"Draco," she cooed, "just take your time." A smile flashed across his face.

"Cause when I hear anyone use that word, all I can see is a stupid 12-year-old me using against you," he confessed. "I can still see that day, I can still see how badly it hurt you, and I hate myself for it." Her hand grasped his, and he closed his eyes to hide the tears. Fact was, he _could_ still see that day, and he _did_ hate himself for it. He hated that he had hurt her just so he could fit in with the Slytherins. He hated that he drove her away with it.

He hated that he ever thought that about her.

"Draco, your not that kid anymore," she soothed. "You've matured so much since then, and you've been through a lot."

"That doesn't justify what I did," he answered. "I hurt you, and for the dumbest of all reasons."

"I don't care about why," she countered. "It's in the past. Let the past be the past and move on." He opened his eyes and met her gaze.

"Hermione, I can't," he whispered. "Look at what that one word caused. I can't stand to hear it, even in my own memories." Her lips met his, silencing him in an instant.

"That's all that matters," she pointed out. He felt her smile against his lips, then turn away. "I kinda gotta admit something." He smiled.

"You know it'll stay between the two of us," he vowed. She nodded, and a long silence followed.

"I kind of got a crush on someone." He grinned.

"Really now?" She nodded again. "Do you wanna tell me who it is, or would you rather keep is a secret." She giggled.

"Well, he played a major role in the final battle, he's greatly misunderstood, and I don't think he relizes I exist."

_There went any hope that it would be me._

"I'm sure he knows you exist," he responded. "He's just scared to say anything." She gave him a quizicall look.

"Scared of what?"

"Rejection. Every man, no matter how confident, is terrified of being rejected by a girl. It's a huge blow to the ego and to his confidence, and it sometimes drives a man to persue her until she gives him a chance." She laughed.

"That explains why Harry's father chased after his mother."

He spent that night dreaming about her, with someone else.


	10. The Biggest Heartbreak

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Draco finally stood up for Hermione, after years of tearing her down. He's showing his true colors to her, but he's about to hit rock bottom._

_Yep, this chapter will contain a HUGE twist, and there are so many more twists to come._

_So sit back and enjoy the ride._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Draco and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, ready to face a day of classes. Draco couldn't hold back the smirk as people moved out of their way. His outburst the previous morning did have it's advantages. Everyone knew to leave Hermione alone. That's how he wanted it. He wanted them to leave her alone and stop with the rumors.

"Morning Hermione, Draco," Ginny greeted as they neared the table. Draco nodded his greeting and sat down, picking up a piece of toast and biting of a small bit.

"Quibbler," Luna inquired. Draco shook his head.

"No thank you, Luna," he declined politely. "I've been waiting on a reply from Mother. I sent her a letter a few days ago." Ginny smiled.

"Hopefully you'll get your answer today," she stated.

Just then, Draco spotted Suru fly through one of the windows above and dive towards him. He moved his plate and allowed the bird to drop a neatly folded envelope in front of him. He reached for the note and ripped it open, unfolding the parchment and reading the responce.

_Wait. This is in Father's handwriting._

He felt his heart race as he read the letter. He fought back the tears. This couldn't be happening. Not now. This had to be a dream. Just a really, really bad dream.

He jumped to his feet and ran. He wasn't sure where he was going. He just knew he had to run. He had to get away. He didn't want to be around anyone, not even Hermione. He didn't want anyone to see him hurt. He didn't want the whole school to see him fall apart.

He didn't want to be around anymore.

He ducked into the nearest door. He knew it was some sort of lavoratory, probably the second floor girl's lavoratory. He didn't care anymore. He simply wanted somewhere to just do what he thought everyone wanted him to do. He grabbed the sides of the sink in a death grip. He closed his eyes and saw the hand-written words all over again.

_I'm alone. I'm alone all over again._

He lifted his gaze to stare at his reflection. A hundred words floated in his head.

_Alone._

_Worthless._

_Unwanted._

_Waste of space._

He looked away. He couldn't just go to the lake this time. It was the middle of the day, for fuck's sake. What was he going to do this time?

His wand. He forgot about it for a moment. He remembered the spell Harry had used on him a few years ago. He reached for the length of Hawthorn in his pocket. He aimed the tip at his throat, just under his chin.

This was it. He wasn't going to back away now. He was going to end the pain. He regretted not being able to tell Hermione that he loved her, but she was better off without him anyway. She would move on, find someone who deserved her. Someone who hadn't spent five years tearing her down.

Someone who could treat her like a queen.

He took a deep breath. He probably wouldn't even be remembered by anyone. He would just be another worthless Death Eater who did the world a favor.

"Sectum-"

"NO!"

His arm was jerked down before he could finish the spell. He turned, and in a blind rage, slammed the person against the stone wall. His hands were gripping the offenders arms, and he gave them another slam against the wall.

"Why," he growled. His viosion was blurred by tears, and he could hear someone sobbing.

_Wait, who's crying?_

"It's you," a voice cried, cracked and fearful. "It was always you..."

The tears cleared away to reveal who had thwarted his suicide attempted. He felt his chest tighten at the sight of the crying woman in his grasp.

_This isn't fair to her._

* * *

"What did you mean by 'it was always you?'"

Draco sat, his hands as far away from a heavily bruised Hermione as possible. His fit of rage at having his life saved had caused him to slam her into the wall, and his grip left deep purple bruises on her arms. He didn't want to hurt her anymore.

She sighed, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I mean just that," she answered weakly. "Remember last night, when I said I had a crush on someone?" He nodded. "It was you." He shook his head.

"Hermione, stop trying to make me feel better," he muttered.

"No, I mean it," she countered. Their eyes met, and he could see the tears rimming her eyes. "It was always you. Even when you were at your meanest, I couldn't get you out of my head." She reached for the jar of ointment and opened it.

"Hermione," he began as she rubbed it on his injured eye. "Why me? You could do so much better tahn me, and you know it." She shook her head.

"You're the only one who sees me for me," she explained. "Ron only saw a woman to take care of the home and have his children, Viktor was a very physical being and only focused on that, and everyone else just sees the bookworm." Her hand fell away, and he met her gaze. "You've always seen who I am, not what I am or what I can do. That means so much more to me than anything else." A smile quirked at his lips as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Then why did you think I never noticed you," he inquired. "I've spent every year trying to tell myself that I don't..." He stopped himself. He wasn't ready to tell her. Even though his wildest fantasy had come true, he just couldn't tell her.

"Love me," she finished for him. He nodded solemnly. "Draco, why didn't you just say so?"

"Cause I didn't want Father's hard headedness to hurt you," he replied. "Cause I didn't want everyone to hate you for being in a relationship with a Slytherin, and a Death Eater at that." He let out a frustraited sigh and looked away. "Cause I was too stupid to realize that fitting in was worthless." Her hand ghosted over his cheek.

"Draco, you were doing what enyone else would have done," she soothed.

"But it wasn't fair to you," he protested, rising to his feet. "I kept trying to push you away when what I should have done was draw you closer. I should have just told you how I felt instead of worry about everyone else." He began pacing. "Father would get over himself. He would have to. He _will._"

"And your mother?" He stopped pacing and stared at the floor. The tears threatened his composure again. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"Mother would have loved you, Hermione," he choked out. "She would have adored you like a daughter." She got up and went to stand in front of him.

"Draco, talk to me," she cooed softly. "What was writen in that letter?" He took a few deep, shakey breaths.

"Hermione, it's not fair," he half sobbed. "She seemed just fine when I left for school. Just the occasional cough here and there." Her lips met his, and he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

"She got worse," she murmured against his lips. He nodded.

"She was suppose to go to St. Mungos," he breathed. Another kiss, and he felt himself melting into her.

"But she never made it," she concluded. His strong facade cracked, and he let out a strangled sob.

"She's gone, Hermione."


	11. The Morning After

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_And THAT was the big twist! I know alot of you wanted to have Lucius AND Narcissa slowly accepting Hermione, but, unfortunately, Narcissa was unable to meet Hermione outside of Bellatrix's little torture session. __But, don't fear! We will get Lucius's reaction in future chapters._

_This chapter is the morning after a very eventful day._

_So sit back and relax._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Draco slowly opened his eyes. He was wondering when his bed had been covered in leather, and why his pillow was so hard. The gears in his mind started turning, running through the events of the previous day.

_I got a letter from Father. Check._

_I found out that Mother passed away. Check._

_I tried to kill myself again. Check._

_Hermione saved me. Check._

_We admitted that we have feelings for one another. Check._

_I faced the fact that Mother is dead._

He covered his face with his hands and let the silent tears fall. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. Narcissa had been the rock of the Malfoy family. The two Malfoy men probably wouldn't be alive if not for her. They needed her more than she would ever know.

Now, she was gone.

A choked sob passed Draco's lips. This wasn't fair. He was so eager to formaly introduce Hermione to Narcissa, considering the first time the older witch had ever seen the brunette was when his crazed aunt was torturing the young woman. He knew his mother would have loved Hermione, despite her blood status.

He felt a gentle touch on his arm.

"Hermione," he croaked.

"Yeah, it's me," she answered, rubbing his arm soothingly. He moved his hands and met her gaze.

"How do you do it," he questioned, his voice choked. "How do you live every day knowing you won't see them again?" He could see the tears in her eyes, but he knew she would be able to help him. She was the only one he knew of that was in the same position as him.

"It wasn't easy," she began. "I spent quite a few days doing just what you're doing. After a while, though, I finally made myself think about what they would want me to do, and I realized that they were probably better off." A tear fell down her perfect cheek. "I wish I could have at least gotten the chance to restore their memories, but at least they're not in danger anymore." She rubbed a thumb across his cheek, wiping away the stream of tears. "She's not suffering anymore, Draco. I know it hurts, but at least she's not sick anymore." He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Good point," he stated. "I wish you could have met her, Hermione. Now that everything is back to some form of normal, I think you and her would have gotten along so well." He felt her fingers comb through his hair.

"If you need to, you know you can stay here for the day," she reminded him. He nodded, and she got up to go get ready for classes.

How was he going to deal with this alone? The only thing he had ever dealt with alone with his task of killing Dumbledor, and he had failed misserably. He was terrified that he would never get over his mother's death. She would want him to move on, but it hurt so much to accept that she was gone. He felt like a hole had been punched through his chest, and he didn't know how to deal with it.

He heard Hermione coming down the stairs behind him, and he jumped up just in time to grab her wrist.

"Hermione, don't go," he pleaded. "Please, I need you here." She shook her head sadly.

"I can't, Draco," she answered.

"Please, don't leave me here," he half sobbed. "Talk to McGonagall, see if she'll let you stay. Please, I'm begging you, I can't go through this alone."

He was crying again. His mother's passing had tore down the last of his emotinal wall, and he wasn't sure how to deal with any of the emotions he was feeling. He just knew that he nedded Hermione by his side right now. She was the only one who knew how to help him, the only one he could trust.

"I'll try," she reassured, "but I'm not sure if she'll understand." He nodded and let go of her arm, his eyes watching as she left the room.

He paced. He laid down and cried. He sat down and counted the bricks in the wall. Anything to take his mind off of how alone he felt. He felt like she had been gone for hours. His chest ached. He needed her near him. He couldn't stand to be alone. He knew he hald to hold it together for her, but his emotional state was so unstable that he wasn't sure how long he could stand it.

He finally got up and walked into the bathroom. Maybe, if he could handle ten senconds in his own company, it would help ease the pain. But as soon as he looked in the mirror, he felt the self-loathing build.

_Worthless._

_Empty._

_Useless._

_Unloved._

_Waste of air._

_Disgrace._

_Nothing._

He conjured a knife. If she wasn't back now, then she wouldn't return until classes were over. Hermione never missed a class if she could avoid it. Maybe he wasn't a good enough excuse for her to blow off a day of classes. He pressed the knife to his wrist. No one would notice if he was gone. No one would care. He dragged the blade across his pale skin, drawing small streams of blood to the surface.

"Draco!"

He jumped and dropped the knife in the sink.

"Hermione," he squeaked. She grabbed a towel and pressed it to his arm.

"Merlin, Draco, what were you doing," she demanded. He looked away as tears pricked his eyes.

"I thought you wouldn't come back," he admitted. "I couldn't take it anymore." She lead him back into the main sitting room and sat him on the couch.

"McGonagall asked me if I would stay," she replied. "She knew you would need some company. Draco, what were you thinking?" A small drop of sorrow slipped down his face.

"That no one would notice if I was gone," he whispered. "That it would all end if I died right now. The pain, the loathing, the sorrow. It's too much." Her gentle fingers touched his cheek, turning his face to meet her gaze.

"I would notice," she soothed. "I would care. I know it's hard to deal with, trust me. But it won't make anything easier for those of us that are left. Your father would notice."

"But would he care," he argued.

"I would like to think he would," she countered. "You're his son. You're the last of the Malfoy line. If he doesn't care, then he's got some serious issues." She combed a stray strand of hair out of his face. "And if he doesn't, then I do. That should amount to something, right?" He sighed.

"I just," he started, but faltered. "I can't... If there was..." He took a deep, shakey breath, and did the only thing he could at that moment: let go of his pride, let his self control shatter, and weep.

Her feelings did amount to something to him. She was the girl he loved, the girl he tried to drive out of his head, the girl who gave him a reason to try. She was so much like his mother, yet just different enough to still be her. He didn't want to hurt her, not anymore. He needed to learn how to deal with his emotions, before he did something stupid and left her alone in the worst possible way.

The rest of the day was spent in her arms, crying harder than he had ever cried in a long time.


	12. Facing Lucius

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews guys! :)_

_Now, we get to face a grief-stricken Lucius. Will Lucius force Draco to abandon his favorite Muggle-born, or will Draco stand up to his father?_

_Sit back and find out!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Draco stepped throught the doors of the Manor. He hated having to leave Hermione's side, but he knew his father wouldn't be able to plan the funeral alone. He was probably just as grief-stricken as Draco, if not worse.

_Thank Merlin for Hermione._

He set his trunk down, and Inky popped into the foyre.

"Young Master has arrived safe," he asked. Draco nodded.

"Yes, I have," he answered. "Will you take my trunk up to my room and get everything situated?" The small elf nodded, and grapped the trunk. "Do you know where Father is?"

"Master is in his study," Inky replied. "Master has been drinking since Master's misses passed." Draco winced.

"Thank you, Inky," he praised before making his way up to Lucius's second floor study. He knew what happened when his father drank, and if he's been remedying his grief with firewhiskey, then Draco had best be ready for a fight. He could still see a very drunken Lucius just a few months ago, asking him to identify Potter, the venom in his voice as the Snatcher stupidly challenged him.

He reached the oak door, and was shocked to find the knob unlocked. He pushed the door open and instantly spotted Lucius sitting on one of the couches, a tumbler of firewhiskey in his hand. The older man turned and gave Draco a drunken expression.

"Yer here," he stated, his speech slurred horribly. Draco nodded.

"Yes, and you're drunk," he sighed. "I think you've had quite enough." He reached for the tumbler, only to have Lucius snatch his hand away.

"Ah'll drink as much as ah pleese, than you," he retorted. Draco simply waved his hand and the tumbler disappeared.

"You forget that Snape trained me in the art of wandless magic," he informed. "Getting drunk isn't going to make everything better." The older man sneered.

"What do you know," he snapped. Draco sighed. He knew it would be a fight, but he never expected it to be this tough.

"I know the past few days have been the roughest days since the end of the war," he began, "and I probably wouldn't have made in through them alive if I didn't have a friend to help me through." A blond eyebrow rose at his words.

"You mean the Muggle-born you mentioned in your letter," Lucius inquired. Draco nodded. "She's been helping you deal with all of this?"

"Just because she's Muggle-born doesn't mean she's useless," the young man replied, averting his eyes to the Venitian rug. "She's been the best friend I could ask for, Father, and I don't think I could have dealt with this if it wasn't for her." Both father and son fell silent.

"You care about her," Lucius intoned. Draco simply nodded. "That's why you haven't said anything until now." Another nod. "May I take a guess as to who this mystery woman is?" Two pair of grey eyes met, and Lucius's lips quirked into a smirk. "Is it one Hermione Granger?" Draco smiled.

"Yes, it is," he answered, "and she's been the most wonderful person, despite how I've treated her before. She's basically defended me from everyone's taunts and hexes. She's made me face things I would have never faced before. She's been so tender and so kind... and I can't fathom what she sees in me..." More silence. Draco began to wonder if his father was laughing at him.

"She's changed something in you, son," the older man began softly. "She's awakened something inside of you that has made you twice the man I was at your age." Draco nodded, his father's words rendering him speechless. "I've never known you to be so selfless, but you put your feeling aside and protected her from the man I used to be. I would have thought that you would have hexed yourself from existence at the news, and I'm sure you tried. But she saved you, kept you from doing something incredibly stupid." Draco nodded again. "Come, Draco. I'll explain later." Draco turned and followed Lucius.

Draco soon found himself following his father into the master suit, and a lump instantly formed in the young man's throat. His mother's presence was everywhere in the room. The dress that was ready for her to wear was still hanging on a hook on the wall. He could still smell her perfume, a mix of vanilla and lavender. Her diary still sat on her night table, right where it sat every night.

_She would have loved Hermione..._

"Here," Lucius stated, breaking through Draco's thoughts. He reached for the small object in his father's hand, and was shocked to find that it was his mother's black pearl engagement ring. He threw Lucius a confused look. "It took me ages to find it, and even then it was really Severus who found it. He made me promise that it would go to the girl that brought out the best in you. Miss Granger has done just that, son, and even though you won't admit it, you care about her. Don't make the same mistake Severus made. Don't let her slip away from you. If she really is the one, she'll say yes in a heartbeat."

"Father, I can't," Draco choked out. This was more than his father had to do. Draco could probably find a ring that would suit Hermione. He just couldn't use his mother's ring.

"Yes, you can, Draco," Lucius insisted. "I made a promise to someone who didn't want you to make the same mistake." Draco sould see the tears in the man's eyes. "Your mother would have wanted her daughter-in-law to wear this." Draco had to bite his lip to keep it from quivering.

_Merlin, this isn't fair..._


	13. Coming Home

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_That was the most tender father-son moment between Draco and Lucius in a looong time. Too bad it had to come at the cost of the one woman they could depend on (aside from Hermione.)_

_Now, it's on to Draco's return to his lover's arms. You guys sit back and enjoy, and if you like it, leave a review._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Draco made his way to the Head Dorms. The funeral was over, and he was eager to see Hermione's face again, feel her tender touch, hear her soft voice. He missed her terribly, to point of crying a few nights at her absence. She was everything he needed right now, and not having her there tore him to pieces inside. Just the amount of kindness she had shown him could bring him to his knees. He didn't deserve her kindness, or her unyielding love. Not after everything he had done to put her in danger. He was the epitome of everything she hated. Yet she found something in him worth loving. Something only she could see.

But what?

He stepped up to the portrait and gave it the password. The door swung open, and he stepped through to the Common room...

...and was tackled by a very relieved Hermione Granger.

"Draco," she half sobbed. "Oh, Merlin, you're back, and you're still in one piece, and, oh, Draco, I wish I could have been there for you. I spent each night worrying myself sick, hoping that you wouldn't do anything-"

"Hermione," he interupted gently. "You're rambling." She sighed and smiled.

"I'm just happy to see you," she whispered. He pulled her close and claimed her lip in a searing kiss.

"And I am equally as happy to see you," he murmured. "Gods, Hermione, if you only knew how much I needed you these past two weeks. I didn't think it would be this bad, but then... seeing Mother in the casket..." He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but failed miserably. Her hands cupped his face, and he closed his watering eyes.

"It's okay, Draco, I'm here now," she soothed. "Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I should have convinced McGonagall to let me go with you." He shook his head.

"No," he croaked. "You didn't need to be there. You didn't need to see Father in the state he was in."

"But you needed me," she protested.

"I survived," he insisted. "You didn't need to see that side of Father again. Hermione, he was drunk, just like he was the first time you were in the Manor. It's the only way he knows how to deal with his emotions."

"I understand, Draco," she breathed. "My grandfather stayed drunk during my grandmothers funeral." He opened his eyelids to see tears in her gaze. "I could ignore your father. My main concern was you." He pulled her into him, taking her mouth in another kiss.

"If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be here," he cooed. "Even at my worst during the funeral, you were on my mind. It would have been stupid to have tried to off myself." She giggled, and he smiled. Merlin, how he missed her laughter. It warmed him from the inside, and brought him more comfort than anything in the world.

"I couldn't help but think that you would try," she whined. "You had every reason to." He kissed her again. At this rate, he would catch up on the number of kisses he missed.

"But I had the best reason in the world not to," he countered. "I had to come home, to the one place where I felt good enough." Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"Then welcome home," she whispered in his ear. "What would you like to do first?" He chuckled.

"I'll be happy with cuddling on the couch," he replied.

* * *

_He stepped towards the casket, a lump forming in his throat. This wasn't fair. There was still so much he wanted to share with her. Why did she have to go? His hand trembled as he stepped forward some more. This was the worst day of his life. He felt as though a hole had been punched through his chest. She was suppose to live, be there for him, hold his children. _

_Wait. Something was wrong. He furrowed his brow as he came to a stop next to her body. His eyes drank in the brunette curls that hung from her head. This wasn't his mother, even though it should be. This was someone else, someone who he cared about just as much. Reality hit him, and he fell to his knees with a scream while Hermione's lifeless face smiled up at him._

He sat strait up, covered in sweat, tears falling down his cheeks. He could not explain why he had dreamed what he dreamed, but it scared him to no end. He wasn't ready to loose Hermione, not so soon after loosing his mother. He wasn't sure if he would survive loosing the one girl he loved.

He climbed out of bed. He had to go check on her, make sure she was alright. He slid on a pair of pajama pants and quietly made his way to her room. He turned the knob, and slowly, to the point he could hardly tell that he was moving, opened the door.

She was sounds asleep in her bed. He breathed a sigh of relief and crept towards the full sized bed, gently sitting on the edge. He combed a stray curl out of her face absentmindedly. Even in her sleep, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, aside from his mother.

"Draco, what's wrong," she murmured, her eyes meeting his. "You're crying." She sat up as he sighed.

"Just a really, really bad dream," he whispered. She wiped away his tears, and he leaned into her touch. He needed this more than he would have ever known.

"Tell me, Draco," she cooed. "You know you'll feel better." He managed a smile.

"I was at the funeral again," he began, "and I was walking up to the casket. I didn't want to see Mum laying there again, but when I got right up to it, it wasn't Mum." He swallowed and met her gaze. "It was you." Her lips pressed against his, slowly easing his fear.

"It'll be a long time before you have to worry about that," she soothed. He chuckled.

"Good, cause I don't think I'd last two days without you," he stated.


	14. The End of a Rivalry

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_I love you guys. I really do. You guys are amazing, and I don't think I could keep writing if it wasn't for you._

_This chapter will probably be about as fluffy as the last chapter, so be prepared. And if it's taken a while to update, bear with me. My great-aunt just passed, and I'm trying to cope with not being able to go to the funeral._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Draco stared at the fire, arguing with himself about how to present the ring to Hermione. He wanted everything to go perfect, yet he wasn't happy with any of his ideas. None of them were good enough for her, and he was starting to think that maybe he should just give it up and let her drift away from him over time. She deserved someone better, anyway.

_I'll never be enough for her..._

"Draco?" He jumped and turned to see Hermione coming down the stairs. "How's your eye? You left the ointment here while you were gone." He smiled, having totally forgotten about his still black eye.

"It's healing a bit," he answered. "The ointment does help, though." She laughed and sat next to him on the couch, ointment in hand. He closed his eyes and relished the feel of her fingers skimming over the injury. He imagined how lucky their children would be if they ever got hurt. They would get to feel what he was feeling now.

That changed everything. He was going to ask her, somehow, but he was _not_ going to let her go. She was his, and he wanted that to be forever. No one could take her away from him.

"Draco," she murmured, pulling him from his thoughts. "What's wrong? You look like you've got something on your mind." He opened his eyes to be met with her chocolate gaze.

_Don't lie to her. Tell her the truth. She deserves the truth._

"Father gave me something," he began, "with every intention of me using it. I'm just really not sure how or when to use it, and I feel so weird having it in my possession right now." He could feel his emotions rising again, something he really didn't want to happen.

"Just calm down, Draco," she soothed. "Let's work up to it. What's the first thing you and your father talked about?" He chuckled a bit.

"You," he answered simply. She smiled, and he couldn't resist kissing those perfect lips.

"After that?"

"The item in question."

"And what does he want you to do with it?" He kissed her again, slowly this time, working up the nerve to tell her.

"He want me to give it to you," he breathed after a few minutes. Their eyes met, and he felt him emotions attempted to take over. "It was Mother's ring, and he wanted me to give it to you. He said any girl that was good enough for me deserves it. I tried to talk him out of it, but-" Her finger barely touched his quivering lips.

"Where is it, Draco," she inquired quietly.

"It's in the drawer of my night table," he answered, his voice slightly choked.

"Go get it," she ordered softly. He nodded and darted up the stairs to his room. He went straight to the night table and searched for the small piece of jewelry. Just as he was about to panic, he found the black pearl and ran back to Hermione.

"Here it is," he murmured as he sat next to her. "It's not much, but it's still just as beautiful." He opened his hand, and she gasped.

"Oh, Draco, it's beautiful," she gushed. "Oh, I can't possible take it. It wouldn't look right."

"Hermione, don't," he began. "I want you to have it as much as Father does. I want the woman I marry to be the one lucky enough to wear it." She gave him a questioning look. "Hermione, I want you and only you. I can be everything you want, everything you need. I'm not like my father, I promise. You'll never have to lift a finger to do housework if you don't want you." He took a deep, shaky breath.

"Marry me, Hermione."

She stared at him, and he swallowed hard. He had messed up now. There's no way she would say yes. He'd done scared her away, after all the hard work he had put into fixing things between them. He closed his eyes and forced back the tears. Everything was for nothing. He had just thrown out every chance of being able to have a future with her. All because he let his emotions overload his mouth. He could see her going back to that twit, Ron, and having his red-headed children. He could see her being happier and aging perfectly, while he withered away, pining for her cause he couldn't possibly love anyone else.

"I'm sorry," he croaked. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Draco," she commanded. He met her gaze. "Yes. I'll marry you."

He couldn't stop the smile on his face. She was going to be his. She was going to be his wife, have his children. This was so perfect, in every way imaginable.

"Hermione," he forced out. She smiled and shook her head.

"Don't say anything," she breathed. "Just do the one thing I've been wanting you to do."

"And what's that?"

"Make love to me." He grasped her hand and slid the ring on her finger before leading her to the stairs.

"Gladly."


	15. And the Start of Something Beautiful

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Miss Louna, you know me all too well. Of course there will be dirtiness. Would it be my story if it didn't have smut?_

_I won't say much, just jump to the sex._

_Sit back, and try not to get to horny._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Draco closed the door behind them, then turned and pulled Hermione as close to him as possible. He claimed her mouth in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared, his pants growing tight as she pressed herself against him. He maneuvered her to the bed, shedding his blazer and his shoes as he did so. He would eventually have to stop wearing blazers as often. They were to much of a hassle when he was simply lounging around.

He picked her up and playfully tossed her onto the bed, smiling as she squealed.

"Not funny," she protested before he climbed on and held himself above her.

"It was to me," he murmured in her ear, chuckling as she shivered slightly. He took her lips again and continued the intense snogging session. He could feel her hands working the buttons of his shirt, and he did her the favor of removing his Slytherin tie. He sat up long enough to untuck the crisp cotton and throw it to the floor, then returned to her with twice the passion, twice the need. Merlin, why did he insist on wearing a damn suit every day?

A bolt of pleasure shot through him, drawing a long groan out of him. The little minx had managed to undo his belt and slide a hand under his trousers, and was now teasingly stroking his length.

"No underpants," she whispered. He ran a hand up her leg and under the small denim skirt, pleased when she gasped.

"Look who's talking," he groaned. She whimpered as he removed his hand, only to yelp when he tore the skirt trying to get it off.

"You owe me a new skirt," she pouted. Her pout disappeared and he dropped to his knees at the foot of the bed.

"I wasn't fond of that one anyway," he muttered before burying his face in her sex. She gasped, then moaned as he flicked his tongue against her clit. He took the sensitive nub between his lips and sucked hard, causing her hips to jerk towards his mouth.

"Draco!"

He pulled back and gently blew on her heated center, causing her to quiver. He grinned wolfishly and proceeded with his assault on her sex. Her fingers tangled in his hair, egging him on, begging him for more. His mouth focused on the small bundle of nerves while he slid a finger into her dripping entrance. Her soft moan reached his ear, and just as she was about to reach her climax, he stopped.

"Why did you stop," she whined. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked it over her head.

"Trust me, you'll thank me later," he breathed, quickly unclasping her bra and pulling the straps down her arms. Her stiff nipples greeted him, eager for attention, and he took one of the pert mounds in his mouth. She arched into him, and he felt his prick grow impossibly hard. He had to shed his trousers and bury himself in her, and soon, or he would come in his pants like a first year.

"Draco," she panted, "please."

That was all the confirmation he need. He shucked his trousers in one swift motion and slammed into her, just barely pulling back when she cried out in agony.

"What is it," he questioned, somewhat panicked. "Did I do something wrong? Did I... Did I hurt you?" She shook her head.

"No, no, it's not your fault," she soothed, though the pain her voice was clear. "I should have warned you, Draco. I... I've never done this before." He stared at her, shocked and confused.

"You mean, you and Weasley," he began, trailing off to let the question ask itself. She shook her head again.

"We just couldn't bring ourselves to do it," she explained. "I always thought of him as a brother instead of a lover, and I wanted to wait until I was with someone I could actually be intimate with." Her eyes met his. "I should have warned you..."

"No, no, no, Hermione, it's fine," he cooed. "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. It would have probably hurt either way." He pressed his lips to hers, hoping to kiss away the pain. "It'll pass. See, you're already feeling better, aren't you?" She nodded.

"Try moving a bit," she instructed, and he gladly obliged.

Soon, he was pounding into her, and she was moaning, his name becoming a lust-filled mantra. He could feel his release growing near, but he wanted her to cum first. He slid a hand from her hip to her clit and gently rubbed it.

"Draco," she screamed, her walls clamping down around him, tearing his orgasm from him.

He thought, as he collasped to the side and pulled her close, that he wished he could live in that moment for life.


	16. Meeting Lucius

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Ok, now that you guys have come back down from your arousal induced high, time to reintroduce Hermione to Lucius. This should go well..._

_Sit back and enjoy, guys._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Draco sat in the compartment, anxious, with Hermione by his side. It had been a few months, and they were just going home for Christmas.

Correction, he was going home and she was going with him.

He pulled her closer to him. He could still see her tear-streaked face as she realized, or assumed, that she would be alone for the holidays. She could always go to the Burrow, but that would mean telling them about her relationship and engagement to Draco. She was terrified that Ron would get angry and start a scene, and had basically accepted that she would be alone this year. The only reason he found out was by going in her room and finding her crying. He reassured her that she would be more than welcomed at the Manor, practically begging her to join him for the holidays so that she wouldn't have to be alone. It hurt him to see her in that kind of pain, especially since she would be thinking of her parents during the holidays. He wanted to reintroduce her to Lucius anyway, and this would be the perfect time.

"Draco," she murmured. He turned to her. "You okay?" He smiled.

"I've got you right here," he replied softly. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" She giggled, a mischievous glint in her eye. "What are you up to?" She stood and warded the door.

"Figured I'd give you your Christmas gift early," she whispered seductively. "And, if you're feeling brave, you can get it again Christmas night." He swallowed hard as she knelt before him and began to unbuckle his belt.

"Hermione, what if someone hears us," he inquired huskily.

"Why do you think I warded the door," she responded, reaching for the button of his trousers. He could feel blood rushing to his groin, his arousal heightened by the danger of being caught. Her hand grazed his growing erection as she unzipped his fly, eliciting a hiss of pleasure from the blond. "Someone seems eager."

_Gods, she going to kill me._

He gasped as her fingers closed around his member, pulling it free from his clothing and stroking it slowly. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fought to keep from thrusting up into that wonderfully skilled palm. If she kept up at this rate, he would come quicker than he wanted to. He closed his eyes, surrendering to the pleasure.

They flew back open as his prick was engulfed with a warm, wet heat.

He glanced down to see Hermione's head bobbing up and down his cock. He groaned and let his head fall back. She might have been a virgin some months ago, but she had clearly been reading up on fellatio since their first sexual rendezvous. Every flick of her tongue pulled a groan from his lips and pushed him closer and closer to the edge of release. He almost screamed, biting his lip to hold back, as her tongue swirled around only the tip of his prick. He had a feeling she had been planning this for a while now.

He cried out as a small, dainty hand cupped his balls and rolled them, sending him to a whole new level of pleasure. This time, he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting into the wonderful sensation. Oh, Merlin, this was absolutely perfect in so many ways.

"Hermione," he whimpered. "Hermione, I'm going to come." She hummed around his erection, sending bolts of pleasure through his body. Her mouth disappeared, replaced by her hand. He kept thrusting up into her hand, his moans growing louder and louder as he neared his release.

"Come for me, Draco," she whispered.

And come he did. He let out a long, loud moan, his back arching and his seed shooting into her hand. His vision went white, and all his energy went with his release. After a few long moments, he collapsed back onto the bench, panting and covered with a light sheen of sweat.

"You like," she inquired, sitting next to him. He nodded his head, too out of breath to speak. "I knew you would."

_You're telling me._

He smiled and nuzzled her collar as she tucked his back away. Her scent filled his nose, and he was soon asleep in her arms, where he stayed for the rest of the train ride.

* * *

Draco held Hermione's elbow as they apparated onto the Manor grounds. He could feel the tension within her, and gently petted her as they neared the doors.

"Draco, what if he suddenly decides I'm not good enough," she questioned quietly.

"Hermione, he'll adore you," he soothed. "Besides, it's my life, not his." She giggled and followed him into the Manor. "Inky." The small elf popped into the room

"Yes, young Master," he greeted. "Young Master has brought a lady friend." Draco smiled at his companion.

"Yes I have," he answered. "Do take our trunks up to my room. Is Father in his study?" Inky shook his head.

"Master is in the library," he informed.

"Thank you, Inky," he responded before grasping Hermione's hand and leading her to the library. "Ironic how he's in what will probably be your favorite room in the whole Manor." The duo laughed as Draco grasped the brass door handle and opened the door.

Lucius was sitting on one of the leather couches, lost in a book. Draco quietly closed the door behind him and grinned.

"Father," he called, causing the older wizard to jump. "I'm sure you remember Hermione." Lucius closed the book, Pride and Prejudice from what Draco could tell, and set it on the coffee table.

"Of course I do," he replied. "Good afternoon, and Merry Christmas, Hermione." She laughed as Lucius took her hand and gently kissed her fingers.

"Merry Christmas to you, Lucius," she responded.

_Things are going great already._


	17. Winter Wonders

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_I know, I know, I know! I haven't updated in a while! I just started a new job, and this is the first day I've had off in a week! I hope this doesn't sound like too much of a filler chapter. I just really want to show how well Hermione and Lucius are getting along through Draco's eyes._

_So, here's the next chapter for you. Hope you like it, and I hope it portrays what I'm trying to portray._

_Sit back and enjoy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Draco watched, awestruck, as Lucius brought out the finest Abraxan stallion, much to the delight of a very excited Hermione. The young wizard couldn't believe how well they were getting along, and how little his fiance knew of life with animals. He was also shocked at how his father didn't hesitate to offer his soon-to-be daughter-in-law the next foal from the stallion that he was now showing her.

Turns out, Hermione's parents never allowed her to have a pet, aside from Crookshanks. Even then, she mentioned that her father wasn't too fond of the Kneazle-cross. She had always wanted at least a puppy, or even a gold fish, but was always denied because "they would cost more money than they're worth."

_"What rubbish," Lucius snorted. "I barely notice the amount of money spent on the feed for the horses."_

_"There are horses here," she inquired. Both Draco and Lucius gave her a surprised look._

_"What more do you expect, Hermione," Draco countered. "Grandfather perfected his own bloodline. The Abraxan horses are the most sought out horses among wealthy families." He watched as she focused on a spot on the rug, her eyes going distant. Identical grey eyes met, and Draco knew that Lucius understood the implication._

_"I've always loved horses," she murmured sadly._

_"I was actually thinking about breeding Soilse one last time," Lucius piped in, never breaking his stare with Draco. "Maybe him and Chuisle. The foal would be a perfect creature, would it not?" Draco nodded._

_"Indeed, it would," he agreed. "But who, might I ask, would be lucky enough to call such an animal theirs?" He smirked as Lucius turned to Hermione, who had been snapped out of her daze._

_"How about you, Hermione," he intoned. "You would be the first Muggle-born to ever own one, and Soilse is the finest stallion." Her jaw dropped._

_"I... I couldn't... I mean..."_

_"Oh, nonsense," Lucius interrupted. "I couldn't think of anyone better to have such a horse." Their eyes met, and Draco knew Lucius would win the argument. "I insist." She trembled next to Draco, and he slid and arm around her shoulders._

_"Thank you," she whispered. The older man smiled._

_"Would you like to see the stallion first?"_

"Oh," she squeaked as Soilse snagged an alfalfa cube from her palm. Draco couldn't hold back the laugh, his matching that of his father. Soilse had been Lucius's horse since he was sixteen, and the sire of both Draco's horse, Diabolus, and his mother's horse, Chuisle.

A small lump formed in his throat. He felt joy at the fact that Hermione would get the first, and probably only, foal from Chuisle. His mother's horse would be the dam of his own wife's horse.

_And, should it be a filly, we'll do what Father's doing now._

He was yanked from his thoughts as a good-sized snowball hit his face, just barely missing his still tender eye. He shook away the snow and looked up to see Hermione laughing, a triumphant smirk on Lucius's face.

"Oh, hell no," Draco shouted, making his own snowball and throwing it at a running Lucius. He could still see Hermione standing next to the snow white stallion out of the corner of his eyes.

_Looks like you aren't the only one who needs her..._

* * *

Draco's eyes followed the small, Gryffindor red nightgown as it's owner moved about the room. Amazingly, his mind wasn't on the aching erection hidden under the downy comforter, nor the fact that he could just see the underside of her arse cheeks. His mind was still replaying the days events in his head. He hadn't seen his father so care-free in years, and the last time he had enjoyed a snowball fight with the man was when he was six.

"Draco?" He looked up to meet her gaze as she climbed into the bed. "You look like you've got something on your mind." He smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"Just thinking that it's been eleven years since I've had the pleasure of loosing to my father in a snowball fight," he answered as the lights flickered off. "He's changing, Hermione. Loosing Mother almost broke him completely, and I think your optimism has helped him heal a bit. I never expected him to get along with you so well." He heard her giggle, and she snuggled up against his chest.

"Is Soilse your father's horse," she questioned. He nodded. "And Chuisle your mother's horse?" Again, he nodded. "What about your horse?"

"If the foal is a filly, I'd like to breed Diabolus with her," he responded. "Then the foal can go to our children's significant others." She giggled. "What?"

"Listen to you," she pointed out. "Talking about kids already." He smiled and flipped over, holding his body just inches above hers.

"Maybe we could practice now," he growled.


	18. How Far They've Come

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Well, guys, this is it. This one has now come to an end. It's been a long journey, and one of my favorites to write._

_I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. The ones who panicked when Draco attempted suicide, who mourned with him after Narcissa's death, and who applauded Lucius's kindness. Thank you, all of you. You make all the nights spent trying to write worth while._

_For the last time in this journey, sit back and enjoy,_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Draco watched, pride filling his heart, as an almost exact copy of his eleven year old self stretched to reach Diabolus's mane. The large chestnut stallion stood patiently as the youth struggled with the comb. Draco couldn't help but chuckle at the young boy.

"Scorpius, when are you going to give up for the day," he inquired. "You'll have plenty of time come Christmas."

"But Dad," Scorpius whined, "I wanna do it!" Draco shook his head, humored by his sons hard head.

_Gets it from his mother._

"Scorpius, Draco, dinner's ready!" Draco turned to see Hermione standing on the back patio. He couldn't stop the smile from crossing his face.

If someone had told him at the beginning of his "last" year at Hogwarts ("All I'm doing is going back for my seventh year," he had argued at the time.) that he would one day marry the girl he had tormented and teased, and that they would have two beautiful children, he would have sent them to St. Mungo's for psychiatric help. If someone had told him that he would earn the trust and forgiveness of Hermione Jean Granger, he would have laughed and said, "No way. I don't deserve it, after the way I've treated her."

But here they were, the day before their twins would start school, their love stronger than either would have imagined. Even Ron and Harry had to admit that Hermione had never been happier. The Manor was filled with more happiness than any other home, and even Lucius, still grieving the death of Narcissa, was smiling and laughing like he didn't have a care in the world.

Draco followed Scorpius to the Manor. He could still remember the day the twins were born, and the emotions as he noticed how much little Maria favored her deceased grandmother. He had begged Hermione to incorporate his mother's name into Maria's name. He was shocked when she told him that Narcissa would live on as Maria's middle name. Lucius just smiled at the news as he held his granddaughter, but Draco could see the tears.

_He loved Mother as much as I_ _did._

His grin grew as Hermione's hand reached for his, and he let her pull him in for a quick, passionate kiss.

"Can you believe how far we've come," she whispered as Scorpius ran upstairs to was his hands.

"I know," he chuckled. "We went from me trying to off myself-"

"Don't remind me," she groaned.

"-to us having two absolutely perfect children who have their grandfather wrapped around their fingers." She giggled.

"Who would have thought," she breathed. "Everyone expected me to marry Ron and have his children."

"Now he gets to deal with Lavender," Draco leered.

"And you get me," she finished. He smiled wolfishly and pulled her close. His eyes wandered to the ring on her finger; his mother's old engagement ring.

"I still don't think I'd be here without you," he murmured. "If you hadn't found me at the edge of the Black Lake, I would have kept going."

"I know," she soothed. "That's why I stopped you. Cause you deserve happiness." He smiled and kissed her one last time before the twins came running in, followed closely by their grandfather.

"You can rut around later," he teased as he sat at the table. "Right now, the twins and I are hungry."


End file.
